Perfect Storm
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: This is a oneshot based on a contest featurning Verena and her Swellow, from Capture. Hope you like it, it has some more cool made up attacks in it. Yay!


_Yes, this is a random oneshot. I don't own pokemon. Neither do I own the name Perfect Storm, it's from a film. However, I do own Verena._

Perfect Storm

"Welcome to the Hearthome city pokemon Ultra contest!" The voice came from a smiling, jolly man. He was standing in the centre of the Hearthome Contest Hall. Behind him were seven coordinators, and next to him stood a woman and a man. "This contest shall be judged on Coolness and Beauty. Unfortunately, due to time constraints and extra participants, we will have to shorten our rounds. I am Dexter, and these are Jordan and Keira. We will be your judges for today. And these are our contestants!" He swept his arm round to point at the trainers behind him. He introduced them one by one. First, there was a tall boy with sandy brown hair. "Firstly we have Damien!" The crowd applauded politely. Next, was a girl with long brown hair. "Alicia!" More applause. The next trainer was a shorter, stockier boy.

"David!" Among the applause, a voice rang out.

"Good luck dear!" David just rolled his eyes. The fourth trainer was a young girl with black hair swept backwards. She looked slightly apprehensive, as Dexter continued on to her.

"Megan!" Next an older man stood, with grey hair swept back in a knot.

"Greg!" As the audience applauded him, the next participant was announced. It was a woman with blonde hair.

"Nancy!" Finally, Dexter moved on to the final member of the contest. It was a girl, about twelve. She has long purple hair, and wore much more formal clothes than any others.

"Verena!" The audience applauded once more and, the introduction finished, Dexter continued onwards with his speech.

"Firstly, we have the visual contest. All contestants move backstage and dress up your pokemon!" They did so.

* * *

About half an hour later, the contest continued. The audience was larger this time, more viewers having arrived to see the actual contest. Dexter stood forwards again.

"And here they are! First, Damien and his Infernape, Storm!" The tall boy moved forwards with his Infernape. The fiery pokemon was wearing metal gauntlets on each hand, and a helmet with a spike on top over his head. Mystical flames danced around him, probably created by the Infernape himself. Damien and his pokemon moved to the side. Dexter continued.

"Alicia and her Sandslash, Samur!" As the girl walked forwards, the Sandslash followed. He wore a great crown upon his head, and royal golden feathers were laced into his coat at intervals.

"David and his Pidgeot, Queen!" The boy walked proudly alongside his Bird pokemon. Though unadorned except for a ring on each claw, it was beautiful. The Pidgeot's wings were of a beautiful gold. She was a so-called 'shiny'. The audience, as one, gave out a loud 'Ooh' at the sight of such a rare pokemon.

"Megan and her Ninjask, Bolt!" The young girl walked up, the Ninjask darting around her head. It wore several glowing blue rings around it, so it left trails of light in the air.

"Greg and his Luxray, Brith!" The man walked forwards, standing proud next to the scarred Luxray. The Luxray wore a golden hoop around each paw, and a necklace of red stones around his neck.

"Nancy and her Furret, Boom!" As the girl moved forwards, the Furret darted around her feet, wearing a line of tiny jewels along its back.

"And finally, Verena and her Swellow!" As the trainer walked out purposely, her Swellow flew over her head, settling down on her shoulder. It wore red and blue feathers blended seamlessly into its own, and a pair of sunglasses. The audience applauded one more time, and then the noise died down.

"And now," Said Dexter, "Now, for the Dancing competition."

The pokemon lined up, their trainers off to the side. As the beat began to move the pokemon began to dance, following the lead of each of the pokemon in turn. Storm the Infernape went first, with a twirling, twisting dance that only Bolt managed to copy. Then Samur, the Sandslash, who performed a simple dance ending in a great leap and a crash landing. Brith was the only one to fail in this simpler dance. Queen the Pidgeot did her dance in the air, a fast dance with many spins, turns and fast movements. Both Samur and Swellow failed to duplicate, due to the fast movement, though Swellow only failed because their wasn't enough room for him to spin on the ground. Bolt the Ninjask was up next, and he moved so quickly no-one could follow his movements. Only the glowing bands betrayed his pattern. Only Queen, Boom and Swellow succeeded in this due to the lightning quick reflexes necessary.

Next was Brith, and the old Luxray unleashed a fast sequence of movements going in all directions and ending with a ferocious leap forwards. Both Swellow and Queen failed to duplicate the leap. Then Boom took a turn, and stretched his body through horrible positions like liquid gold. Only Bolt was capable of moving this fast, everyone else failed. Lastly, Swellow performed, flying upwards, and spinning and moving at terrible speeds and stopping in seconds. Only the other flying pokemon, Queen and Bolt succeeded in this hairpin routine.

With that, the Dancing competition was over, and the pokemon and their trainers moved into the arena. Dexter took his place in the Judges Podium, and Storm begun. Damien thought for a few seconds, and yelled out

"Storm, use Obliterate!" The Infernape smiled, and its fists crackled with energy. Then it rushed at incredible speed to the target and sped past it repeatedly, striking a blow each time with a huge crackling noise.. Dexter called out through the microphone.

"There's a Thunderpunch combined with Quick Attack!" The Infernape ended at the edge of the arena closest to the target. Then it burst into flames, and sped towards the target.

"This is a Flare Blitz, very well executed!" Shouted Dexter, as Infernape struck the Target and sent it flying into the air, quickly following up with a blast of flamed that melted the target.

"And finished off with a Heat Wave! Wonderful!" The crowd went wild as the other two judges nodded with appreciation. An official quickly had his Kadabra replace the target, and Alicia began with her Sandslash Samur. She didn't hesitate and immediately commanded

"Duel!" The Sandslash ran toward the target, Claws outstretched and struck it repeatedly, almost faster than the eye could follow. Dexter called out excitedly.

"There's a Metal Claw, a Night Slash, an X-Scissor and a good old fashioned Slash! Very impressive!" as he finished speaking the target fell into many tiny pieces. The audience exploded with applause, and Alicia hugged the pokemon before moving off to the side.

David and Queen were next. The shiny Bird pokemon was hovering in mid air, as David gave out a command.

"Use Bombardment!" The Pidgeot spiralled upwards, and then started blasting the ground repeatedly, with blasts of fire and ice.

"That's some nice Flamethrowers and Ice Beams!" The Pidgeot then pointed directly upwards and blasted out a stream of ice then flame. The tower of water stood for seconds, then Pidgeot powered through it straight up, sending the water flying in all directions. The water struck the roof of the hall evenly as the pitter-patter of rain. There was thunderous applause as Dexter announced.

"An ice beam, flamethrower and Giga Impact combo creating an artificial Rain Dance! Truly outstanding!" David walked proudly to the side as Queen dived down to stand next to him.

Megan and Bolt were next.

"Bladestorm!" The Ninjask shot around in a beautiful symbol, the blue trail burned into everyone's mind. Seconds later, the once clear day rumbled with thunder and rain cascaded down.

"Rain Dance! A real rarity!" Bolt began to spin slowly, at first and then faster, until he was almost invisible, and then suddenly he flashed around the arena, cutting raindrops as they fell. The water was splashed into the ceiling in an unending storm of water. There was silence as it ended suddenly, and the sky cleared.

"Finished with a Swords Dance!" Yelled out Dexter, as the silence exploded into cheers.

Next, Greg walked forwards with Brith, his Luxray.

"Use Storm Pulsar!"

The Luxray moved forwards, and sat, closing its eyes. Within moments, the sky was covered with black storm clouds for the second time that day. Then suddenly, thunderbolts started striking the ground repeatedly. Then Luxray shot towards an open space, just as it was struck by lightning. The electricity flew off of his fur at all angles. He quickly sot to the next bolt, and the energy radiated from him again. He did this repeatedly, until his fur shone brightly.

"A Discharge created with a…" Dexter quickly checked a computer screen next to him. "A Thunderstorm!" His voice was almost frowned out by the reaction to this display, as everyone screamed, yelled and applauded the display.

as the old man walked to the side with his shining lion pokemon, Nancy and Boom took the stage. Nancy immediately commanded

"Shatterstorm!" Boom sped forwards and concentrated. From nowhere, a rock appeared above her head, and then exploded, fragments flying everywhere.

"Rock Throw and Psychic!" Another rock appeared, then another, then another, each appearing for seconds then exploding.

"No, Rock _Slide_ and Psychic!" Then a huge rock appeared directly over Boom's head. It exploded with a huge _BOOM_, shattering into smaller rocks, which exploded into smaller rocks, which shattered one last time. There was silence, and then a huge rumble of applause.

Boom Sped back to Nancy, and curled up on her shoulder, as she walked proudly off to the side.

Vernea, and her Swellow entered last, and Verena calmly commanded

"Jungle Storm."

Swellow darted upwards, and as he did, leaves began to appear, shooting upwards even faster than him, until they formed a ring of leaves gently floating downwards. Swellow sped right past them, and suddenly stopped.

"That's some fancy flying and… a Leaf Storm?!"

Then he blasted downwards, and a boom cracked through the air. All the leaves were blasted forwards, striking the roof and leaving a ring of leaves embedded, visible to the opposite side. Then Swellow struck the ground blasting dust and sand everywhere.

"Giga Impact!" The audience howled its appreciation. As Verena took her Swellow and walked to the side. Dexter spoke again.

"And this is the second, and, unfortunately, final, appeal round. Damien, can you and Storm come forwards again? Thank you." Damien cleared his throat.

"Storm, use Firestorm and then Wildfire!" The Infernape quickly pointed itself at the target and held out its hands as dozens of tiny firebolts blasted towards the target. Some hit, charring it and others blasted past. Then, as his trainer quickly walked off, Infernape screeched, and Plumes of fire came out of the ground in random places, bursting up through the sand in devastating blasts. When the flames died down, the audience's applause was thunderous.

"Alicia and Samur, can you please come forward." They did, and Alicia, looking determined said.

"Spherespin!" Samur rolled up, and stormed around the arena, spiralling slowly towards the centre.

"There's a Rollout!" There was a sudden glint of silver.

"And a Gyro Ball!" Samur crashed directly through the new target, leaving it crumpled on the sandy floor. When Samur's circle was tiny, barely even a metre across, he leapt out of his curl and crashed into the ground. You could see the ground ripple.

"And an Earthquake! A very impressive display there from Samur and Alicia. Next, David and Queen!" The boy immediately commanded

"Starstorm!" Queen flew high into the sky, and started to blast tiny stars downwards. Each one left a tiny burnt patch in the shape of a star were it fell.

"A Swift attack!" They came down faster and faster and then, with a huge blast of noise, a huge star came, striking the centre of the arena. When the dust cleared, There was a huge burnt patch, surrounded by the smaller ones caused by the Swift attack.

"And a Starburst! Wonderful, we're getting some really rare attacks today! Next, Megan and Bolt!" They walked forwards, Megan commanding

"Lightning fall!"

And Bolt darted around once more, with the same blue outlined symbol as before. Just like then, there was a rumble of thunder, and rain began to fall. Seconds later, a blue bolt of lightning emanated from Bolt. It struck the rain, and conducted round in a great loop, forming the same symbol once more. He did it again, facing the symbol in another direction. When the lightning fell from sight, the rain stopped.

"Rain Dance and Thunderbolt!" Yelled Dexter, as the audience applauded again. "Next, Greg and Brith." The man walked forwards with his Luxray. He thought for a few seconds, before saying

"Ultimate Surge!" Brith leapt out and started to tear around the arena in huge circles at an incredible speed, each circle slightly smaller, and he began to glow brightly.

"An Extremespeed!" Said Dexter, as Brith reached the centre of the arena, and stopped instantly. He looked up and Howled. A huge fork of lightning blasted out of his mouth and into the sky, creating a huge rent in the air itself. The light was blinding, and for a moment there was silence.

"Power Surge!" shouted Dexter, as the audience went wild. "This is one of the best contests we have ever had! Next, Nancy and Boom." The two stepped forwards. Quickly, Nancy said

"Detonate!"

Furret's eyes began to glow, as did the target on the other side of the arena. It hovered, and floated into the centre of the arena. Then, without warning it exploded in an incandescent ball of fire.

"Psychic and Exploder! Wonderful!" There was huge applause as the two left the stage.

"Now, will Verena and Swellow please do their final piece, and then we can tell you the results."

Verena walked forwards, and said calmly and quietly, though it was clear in the silence,

"Perfect Storm."

Swellow looked up, and blasted hundreds of tiny sharp leaves up, until they created a circle. Then he blasted upwards.

"Leaf Storm!" said Dexter.

Swellow reached the leaves and stopped, and the instant he began to fall he burst into flames, turning it into a dive. The shockwave was almost visible, and the leaves all burst into flames striking the ground quickly and burning there. Seconds later, Swellow struck with a huge crashing noise and a burst of dust. When it cleared, there was a large crater, ringed perfectly on the edges by the still burning leaves. Swellow was standing upright, unharmed. The crowd went wild, and Dexter's voice was drowned out. When the audience finally died down. Dexter said

"All contestants, and their pokemon, to the awards stand."

* * *

"Every single one of you has done incredibly well. You all scored over 300 points!" There was shocked silence. Some master rank co-ordinators couldn't manage that. Dexter continued. "But someone has to win. In seventh place, with 315 points, Samur and Alicia! Please come up and collect your ribbon." They walked up, proud of that lofty score. She pinned the ribbon onto Samurs spike. And walked off to the side. Jordan stepped forwards.

"In sixth place, with 340 points," He said, "Damien and Storm! Come and collect your ribbon." The boy walked up, slightly annoyed, and took the ribbon. He tied it to Storm's arm, and walked to the side. Keira stepped forwards.

"In fifth place, with 345 points, Greg and Brith!" She said. Greg walked upwards with his Luxray, and he put the ribbon on one ear. He then walked to the side. Dexter stood forwards again.

"In fourth place, with 370 points, Nancy and Boom!" There was even more applause, as the girl walked forwards holding her Furret, took the ribbon and put it on Boom's ear. She walked to the side. As Jordan said.

"In third place, with 390 points, Megan and Bolt!" There was applause and even cheers, but when they died down it was totally silent as Megan collected her ribbon and tied it to Bolt's claw. Then she stepped to the right. Keira stepped forwards.

"In second place with _405 points,_" She stopped. And then said "David and Queen!" There was huge applause as the two moved forwards, collected the ribbon and stood to the left.

Dexter continued.

"Which means that today's winners, with 430 points, are Verena and Swellow!" The applause was incredible and lasted well past the time when Verena tied the ribbon round Swellow's neck.

"Thank you for watching this contest, we hope to see you again. Who knows, maybe we might see one of these stars again."

* * *

Attacks

Thunderstorm-Electric Type, Power 70, Accuracy 75, PP 5, Hits all pokemon in battle including user 2-4 times. May paralyze, special

Firestorm-Fire Type, Power 50, Accuracy 70, PP 10, 2-5 hits, may burn

Wildfire-Fire Type, Power 70, Accuracy 75, PP 5, Hits all pokemon in battle including user 2-4 times. May burn, special

Starburst-Flying Type, Power 1HitKO/50, Accuracy 90, PP 1, 1 Hit KO to target, Power 50 attack to each pokemon on field other than user. 50 recoil of damage dealt to target. Special

Power Surge-Electric Type, Power 140, Accuracy 85, PP 5, May raise special attack, 25 recoil. Special.

Exploder-Normal Type, Power 140, Accuracy 90, PP5, Sharply lowers special attack. Special.

_

* * *

Public service announcement- Neither dark types nor people called Damien are necessarily evil. Neither do people called Damien always like dark pokemon. Thank you for reading this Public Service announcement. Now heed it, or I'll set my Espeon on you. And I'll get my friend Damien to set his team of Lvl 100s on you. Got it? Good.

* * *

_


End file.
